Cyclonian Superiority Complex
by MovieVillain
Summary: Cyclonis comes to DenTech City to get revenge on Roll for her act as Empress during the events of MegaMan NT Warrior episodes 18-19. This is because she stole three things from her: her act, her voice, and her audience.
1. Chapter 1

Master Cyclonis, the ruler of this part of Atmos, is watching a moment from her lair. It's from Earth, and as she watches this moment, she doesn't look very happy. She takes focus on a moment regarding a NetNavi named Roll, and why is she is not happy regarding her? It's because of her act as Empress when she was under the control of World Three. She is so really angry that she zaps the screen.

"That little piece of junk! How dare she do this to me?! That's my act she's stolen! And also my voice! And that's my audience! It's supposed to be me taking control of those viruses, not her!"

"So what are you going to do about her?" her apprentice Dark Ace, former member of the Storm Hawks, has entered the place.

"I'll tell you what I'm going to do, Dark Ace," the leader of Cyclonia calmed herself down before making an angry statement. Then she has a smirk coming up on her face. "I'm going to take my revenge on this 'Empress' wannabe. She stole my act, she stole my voice, and most importantly, she stole my audience! Well, if she ruined my life, then I'll ruin hers. I'm going to make this city she lives on her prison. In fact, I'm going to make everyone hate her for that kind of stunt."

"Fair enough, but how are you going to make everyone hate her, Master Cyclonis? I mean, no one is holding a grudge on her for the act because all that she did was against her will. She was being controlled by the those World Three members."

"Exactly. I'm going to persuade the people into going against this program and hate her for that stunt she pulled. After all, it's going to take more than just breaking free from the enemy's control to regain everyone's trust."

"I'm liking this plan already," Dark Ace stated with joy.

"Good, then I shall assemble an army to go to this country called DenTech City from Earth and get the task done!" Master Cyclonis cackled when she take notice on her other goons and they do their unusual stuff of doing something bad. This gives her a dismayed look on her face. "On second thought, we should go there by ourselves, Dark Ace."

"Right behind you, Master Cyclonis."

The two villains build a portal device that could lead them to the world known as Earth. They proceed to go through it and it provides them the start of the evil plan to begin.


	2. Chapter 2

As they arrived on DenTech City, the two are outside the N-1 Grand Prix stadium where the NetBattling between the Navis has begun. Everyone happens to be looking at them with surprise.

"First of all, we change our clothes," Master Cyclonis remarked. She and Dark Ace went hiding into the side of the place. As two people, a man and a woman, show up, the two grab them and took their clothes for themselves. Cyclonis is seen wearing a white shirt, blue jeans, and sneakers while Dark Ace is wearing an all black outfit. "Now that we have our change of clothes, it's time for my master plan to begin. First step of revenge: find supporters for my cause."

Indeed, for the first step, they went inside the stadium, but they were blocked by a security guard.

"Do you two have tickets?"

The two are angered by this, but Cyclonis pulls a smile on her face and makes use of her crystal staff.

"Sure, we have tickets," she zaps the guard with her power, causing him to be lifted into the air. Once that is done, she puts him down to the ground where his head is sticking out. She and her commander head into the center of the stadium; while she disassembles her staff, they looked of seeing people talking with each other and having stands for food and drinks. "Well, we make a stand."

Indeed, they did. It's a purple stand with a red curtain covering something. To top it off, it has a stand on the center with a microphone to talk to the people. At that time, Lan and his friends are outside the arena.

"Well, just in time for your announcement, right, Master Cyclonis?" Dark Ace asked sinisterly.

"Yes, Dark Ace, it is time," the empress replied in a sinister manner and gets on the stand, ready for her plan to begin. "Citizens of DenTech City, may I have your attention, please."

The crowd turn their attention of their activities into her, and this includes Lan and his friends.

"What is going on here?" the little boy asked in confusion while scratching his head.

"I don't know," his pink-haired friend Maylu is also in confusion. At the same time, their NetNavis from a platform in the cyber world are also seeing this.

"Now, people, if you're wondering why did I call on your attention, here's the thing," Cyclonis started announcing with Dark Ace standing beside her. "Have your NetNavis turned against you? If not, then it's great news. The point is, people, there is a great threat in our hands and I don't know if your NetNavis can be saved from this threat."

"Just what threat are you talking about?" Lan asked.

"Well, little boy, want to know? Well, here it is," the empress pulls off the curtain and it shows a giant picture that it shocks the gang. It's none other than the picture of Roll when she was under the control of the Devil Chip. "You see, this Navi is wanted for three things: one, commanding an army of viruses, two, attacking her own partner, and three, defying the orders of her operator, Maylu Sakurai."

In the cyber world, the NetNavis who are seeing this are really surprised. Roll is shocked by this moment.

"I can't believe this," she said in disappointment.

"Now tell me, people..." Cyclonis is about to say something when...

"Hold it right there, whoever you are!" Maylu entered the fray, interrupting what the purple-haired woman is about to say something bad of her Navi, especially on what just happened. "So you said those things, but is there any proof? You can't just go accusing people if you don't have proof."

"Yeah, where is the proof?" Roll also called out from the cyber world.

"Oh, I forgot to introduce myself. My name is Cyclonis and I have proof. Dark Ace," the woman replied sinisterly and her minion shows the video clips of the three things she mentioned about Roll. This puts the crowd into a shock. "Is that all the proof needed?"

After a few seconds, the entire people, excluding Lan and his friends, are starting to look at Maylu with angry looks on their faces. They know she's the one who is the operator of the NetNavi who almost deleted MegaMan, her own friend.

"So tell me, people of DenTech City, are you just gonna let that NetNavi get away with all this?"

This gives the crowd a reason to get the little girl for this stunt. They hate her Navi for what just happened that they started grabbing her.

"Hey, what are you doing?!" Maylu screamed in distress.

At the same time, in the cyber world, Roll is having trouble with NetNavis starting to grab her for what has happened. MegaMan and his friends try to help, but they are hold back by the others.

"Maylu! No!" Lan rushes to help her friend, but Dark Ace arrives and grabs his head, then tosses him to Dex, Yai, and Tory.

"Sorry, kiddos, this is between them. Stay out of this," the evil man said with a grin while watching the commotion.

"You can't do this!" Maylu shouted, struggling with the crowd. Roll has the similar situation with the Navis while her operator is holding her PET.

"I already have," Cyclonis said with an evil smile on her face.

"But you can't do this!" Roll screamed.

"You're out of the league, Roll. I have no intention of being controlled by you anymore because from now on, there will be someone else running the show," the woman stated.

Hearing those words make the pink-armored Navi into a shock. This is because she remembered those words.

_"You're out of the league, Maylu. I have no intention of being controlled by you anymore because from now on, there will be someone else running the show."_

That was the thought of her being under the control of World Three saying this to Maylu as a sign of defying her. Back to reality, Roll has never thought Cyclonis would dare to throw those words back at her; this is a sign that she is defying her.

"Anyway, people, let the anti-Empress campaign begin!" Cyclonis said as she gets out of the center and puts a no sign in the giant picture of Roll. She also handed out t-shirts with the same sign as the people gathered wearing this and smirks at the sight of Maylu and her NetNavi being picked on by the crowd on their worlds. "Come on, Dark Ace, let's get out of here."

Her minion follows the order and goes with her.

"Well, until we sorted this mess out, the semi-finals of the N-1 Grand Prix will be postponed for about a day or two," Ribitta announced to the people inside and outside the stadium.

* * *

Once they got out of the situation with the crowd picking on them, Maylu is out of the stadium as she and her NetNavi are really frustrated with this moment. Too bad they have no idea that their common enemy is doing this as revenge on the latter for what she did under the control of the Devil Chip. This is because Cyclonis was supposed to be doing those things, not Roll.

"Well, it looks like Ms. Pinky should know how to be desperate on some things. You know, you should get rid of that piece of junk pink NetNavi before she gets rid of you," Cyclonis taunted the little girl. "Dark Ace, leave me alone for the moment. I'm talking with this girl by myself."

"Of course," the soldier agreed and walked away for a few miles away from her.

"Why, you...!" the pink-haired girl gritted her teeth in anger and has a fist on her right hand.

"You can't just go accusing people if you don't have proof. Isn't that what you said? Well, where's the proof you needed to show me of what your NetNavi did is against her will?"

Maylu looked into the pockets of her skirt to find it's empty. She realizes of one thing.

"Oh no! I dropped the evidence when those people grabbed me!" she stated.

"Then you have no proof," Cyclonis teased the girl as she started to walk away, turning her back at the girl.

"Stop right there!"

"So you think you're better than everyone else, don't you?!" Roll screamed at her enemy.

"No, not everybody, just you. Face it, if I were in the cyber world, I would battle you and I will win," the purple-haired woman stated, then she turns around to face her enemy, the copycat whom she is mad at for stealing her performance. "Unless you got what it takes to prove me wrong that is."

She and Roll looked at each other with anger on their faces. They are ready to fight with each other with their fists are formed to attack one another. Lan and the others arrived to see this.

However, Cyclonis is filled with a thought about a PET.

"You know what, forget it. Only a NetNavi would challenge another NetNavi. I'm not interested of getting a NetNavi of my very own because I'm not interested in NetBattling," she calmed herself down on this statement and so does Roll. "You know, Roll, I wish you would be materialized in the real world and strike me with that Roll Blast or even an electric attack. I'll be waiting if that happens."

She walked away afterwards. Looking straight ahead, she has a smirk on her face. Of course, this is just a part of her plan.

"Just what is her problem with me?!" Roll looks really angry at the evil purple-haired woman for making her a bad publicity because of her actions in the N-1 Grand Prix.

"I don't know, Roll, but I get a feeling that Cyclonis has more than just a grudge on you for what had happened," her operator Maylu stated.

Cyclonis has decided to look for a place in the city for her temporary stay. Once that is done, the next part of the plan will begin.


	3. Chapter 3

Cyclonis and Dark Ace are riding in a train through the city. They were given a tour to get to know the place. For instance, Higsby's chip shop, a theater, and the school where Lan and his friends attend. She can't stand one part of the tour.

"So you see, people, we depend on the NetNavis to make the city powered up. Without them, our businesses could be shut down," the tour guard stated.

"So they depend on those programs for their jobs to be done?" Cyclonis said in dismay with her head down while she is sitting next to Dark Ace. She doesn't like of how this part of the world works. In fact, she has no interest in getting a NetNavi on her own.

The tour ended and the two villains went out of the train by a city district.

"Looking for a place to stay, Cyclonis?" a voice said and they looked in front of their eyes to see it is Mr. Match saying the line and he is with Maddy.

"Oh, it's you two bozos," the purple-haired woman is in dismay upon meeting them. She knows them because she watched them from her lair about their part in making Roll Empress. Their plan has been foiled and she is not happy on their presence. "What do you want?"

"We want to help you, that's what," the red-haired man replied sinisterly.

"If you need help to make yourselves into fools, forget it," Cyclonis said in disdain. She has quite a temper when it comes to failures on her minions' parts, but she is quite forgiving on Dark Ace since he is really loyal to her.

"Nice of you to make a hate campaign against that NetNavi," Maddy remarked sinisterly, taking notice on some people from the stadium wearing anti-Empress campaign t-shirts. "Tell me, why do you hate that program so much?"

"You know what, you two can be useful. Find me a place to stay, then I'll tell you my reasons."

* * *

With their help, Cyclonis finds a place to stay in an apartment room. This bothered her much since it's not as big as her lair back at Atmos. The room has a two bedrooms, one round table, a coach, a small TV, and some books. For the meantime, she will use the place as her headquarters as Dark Ace is packing up her belongings. In fact, she has bought a lot of crystals to make use in her stay.

"Nice place you got here," she said in sarcasm.

"Well, we used a few of our money to buy this place," Maddy stated, seeing her guest sitting on a couch. "So, why do you hate that NetNavi so much?"

"I'll tell you, but first, I have to dress up in my true outfit," Cyclonis went into the bedroom.

"True outfit?"

After a few seconds, the purple-haired woman went out of her room, wearing back her clothes before stealing the ones she had at the moment. At the same time, Dark Ace is also wearing his true outfit.

"Wow, nice outfit," Mr. Match immediately finds an attraction in the woman. Then suddenly, Maddy bonks him in the head. "Ouch! What did you do that for?"

"This is not the time to be ogling on the woman!" Maddy said angrily.

"Now, allow me to introduce myself fully. I am Master Cyclonis and I am the Empress of the Cyclonian Empire at the world called Atmos," the Empress fully introduces herself.

"Empress? Well, I'm beginning to like you already," the pink-haired woman begins to find much adoration in her and pulls out a pen and paper. "Can I have your autograph?"

Cyclonis agrees to it, grabbing the two items and writing down 'Master Cyclonis' on the paper. She gives it back to Maddy who is joy of this. It looks like she has found a fan to adore.

"Anyway, you two, the reason I came here is because I want revenge on this 'Empress' wannabe for stealing my act and my voice. Eventually, my audience. The only one who is gonna act and talk like that is me. There is only one true Empress and that is me. She's a total disgrace to my pride and she's not even belong to the family's bloodline. I'm gonna teach that copycat a lesson she'll never forget."

"And are you aware of what she was doing is against her will?" Mr. Match is annoyed by this reason for wanting to hate Roll.

"I know, but I don't care. I'm still getting my revenge," the woman said with a fist in front of her face. "Anyway, I need to know how can I send my message to this city widely?"

"Oh, you need help with that? Well, Count Zap and Yahoot can help you in this."

"Thank you, Mr. Match. Dark Ace, bring in those two idiots," Cyclonis called on her second in command.

"Gladly," Dark Ace went outside to look for the two. After a few seconds, he found them, only he's grabbing Count Zap from behind and Yahoot is not being grabbed. "Here, I found them for you."

"What the...? Let me go!" the blond-haired man yelled in anger and the young man puts him down.

"How about if you four World Three members would be in my quest of revenge?" Cyclonis sits down on the couch this time. "Revenge against Roll."

"Revenge against Roll? I'm in! I want revenge on her, too! Because of her breaking free of our control, she nearly deleted TorchMan!" Mr. Match shouted in anger.

"I'm in, too! It's her fault that ColorMan got deleted!" Maddy also cried, but at the same time, she looks angry.

"And it's her operator's fault that she has broke free of our control!" the blond-haired man and Yahoot all cried together while hugging onto each other's arms.

Cyclonis could find satisfaction in this. She could have guessed that there are also other people wanting revenge on Roll.

"Fair enough. Now I'm planning to spread my message to the whole city."

"I can help you with that," Count Zap declared.

* * *

They decided to invite Ribitta, a reporter in the city, for this plan to happen. Cyclonis is wearing her normal civilian clothes to avoid suspicion, but even if she does wear it in public, the people in the city will still think she's a savior against Roll.

"Okay, in 5, 4, 3, 2..." she stated in countdown.

Then the broadcast begin.

"Hello, citizens of DenTech City! It's me, Cyclonis!" she talked in the screen of the billboards and TVs all over the place. Lan and his friends are in this house to see this.

In the cyber world, the news is also there and every NetNavi is watching it. Among MegaMan and his friends, Roll is in distress; she knows she's going to be the target for this news.

"Oh no! Her again!" she said in dismay.

Back in the real world by the hideout of World Three, a conversation sure is taking place. They were now wearing anti-Empress t-shirts.

"I'd say this is one interesting plan, don't you agree?" Mr. Match asked.

"Yes, it is, indeed. She is a real Empress, after all," Maddy replied.

"How ironic, the way she acts and talks, it's just like Roll when she's under our control," Count Zap criticizes on the matter.

"Yeah, I see that," Yahoot commented calmly.

For Cyclonis...

"Now, listen closely, everyone. Today, there is a NetNavi who caused trouble in the N-1 Grand Prix and here is the video," she showed the video clips of how Roll, as Empress, of her devious acts. "You see, people, are you just gonna let someone get away with this? No, I don't think so. You should stand up to her, and get rid of her before your NetNavis, especially the males, are being abused, just like this."

She shows a video of Empress Roll hitting MegaMan repeatedly with a whip. The NetNavis, especially the males, are seeing this and glared angrily at the recently freed Roll for this. She knows she's in really big trouble.

"Oh no..." the latter puts her hand to her face is in distress for this.

"She is a menace to all of your NetNavis. So, stand with me and your help, I can neutralize this threat," the news continues on with Lan and his friends are in distress on this. Not only they're not cheering for her, but also Masa, Sal, and Miyu. "Hear my voice, people of DenTech City! Hear my voice! Say, 'all hail Cyclonis'!"

"All hail Cyclonis!" the World Three members started yelling.

Not only them, but also everyone who is seeing this started cheering for the woman herself.

"All hail Cyclonis! All hail Cyclonis! All hail Cyclonis! All hail Cyclonis!"

Lan and his friends are the only ones who are not saying this, same also with their NetNavis. They all know what Roll has just did was against her will, but they can't find any proof of this. After all, they can't just go accusing someone without it.

In the hideout, Cyclonis is happy to hear this cheering from everyone and Ribitta turned off the camera, ending the broadcast.

"My honor and pride shall be avenged!" she cried.

Once this part of the plan is done, the reporter herself is getting out of the apartment.

"One question, Cyclonis. Why? Why do you hate that NetNavi so much?"

"Here's one advice, reporter. Keep your nose out of someone's business. It's none of your concern," Cyclonis said in a cold way before slamming the door to her face. Walking back to the couch, she sits down while being relaxed. "I am the true Empress and I shall eliminate that copycat."

She stands up, grabbing the darts from the table, and throwing all of them to the picture of Roll when she was under the control of World Three. It all went straight to her face completely.

"Soon, fake Empress, I will bring you to the real world and I will crush you to dust. That's a promise."


	4. Chapter 4

Since the N-1 Grand Prix has been put to a hold due to Cyclonis' message broadcasting, Lan and his friends are finding themselves in a lot of trouble.

"I can't believe this," Maylu is in distress as she is pacing around in her room, not believing of what is happening.

"Why is that woman doing this?!" Roll struggles in the cyber world against NetNavis who hate her guts for they have seen on what happened during the N-1 Grand Prix.

"I don't know yet, Roll, but I wish this is over by tomorrow. I hope there is no more news involving with that woman," her NetOp replied, lying down on her bed.

* * *

Meanwhile, Cyclonis is making another part of her plan ready to commence. She's wearing her empress clothes and holding her crystal staff. But first...

"Now that you four are in my team, let's see if you can master this revenge thing. I'm going to teach you some lessons."

"Okay, fair enough," Mr. Match replied and he's with the other three members of World Three.

Master Cyclonis, having Dark Ace and the other four, went out of the streets. Luckily, the crowd didn't think she is a villain because she is wearing the clothes before she stole some to look normal. They even call her as their savior despite of wearing clothes that made her look like an evil overlord. Anyway, she is putting on her cloak at the time.

"Okay, lesson one. You have to literally explode in anger at any moment. Besides, you shouldn't let your guard down."

"Uh, okay," Mr. Match stated and approaches at some woman with anger on his face. "You! You shouldn't be in the road for too much or some car might run you over! So let's go!"

He started taking the woman's hand to help her in getting her away from the sidewalk.

"That's not what I..." Cyclonis makes a face palm on this situation. She hopes that the other three might get the lesson well. "Lesson two. Take all vendettas seriously even easy ones. Get used to revenge."

"Uh..." Maddy doesn't get the lesson. As soon as some guy throws a can from behind and it doesn't go to the trash can, this is her chance. She runs to the guy and started tackling him numerous times. "Take that!"

"Cut it out!" the guy yelled.

"You think you can just litter anywhere you want and get away with it?!"

"That's not what I meant either," Cyclonis said in dismay.

The villains went back to the apartment hideout. The Empress herself is about to prepare another lesson and the World Three members are in the table with papers and pens for each of them to use.

"Lesson 3. Fill your mind with pictures of your enemy and put down the anger on paper."

As they started to draw, they succeed in drawing a picture of Roll, but the way they draw her is being attractive. Cyclonis is really angered by this; she has quite a violent dislike on her minions' work.

"What?!" she grabs the papers and started ripping them while shouting. "What's wrong with you people?! You can't make your most hated enemy look so nice and cute!"

Now the lessons are done and the Empress herself is really in dismay. The action she does this is when her arms are crossed

"I can't believe you nincompoops! No wonder you all four failed in your schemes!"

"Hey, it's not our fault!" Count Zap protested.

"So you want to make up for this, huh? Well then, build me this device. It's called 'the Materializer'," Cyclonis throws a blueprint to his face.

The count takes a look at it to see the parts. Even though the parts are complicated, he sure could find a way to build it in just this night.

"Okay, I'll get those parts for you."

After a few seconds, he came back from the store to get those parts and started to build it. The device is like a giant boiler with a tube that could bring out some foreign creatures.

"Well, that's good enough," Cyclonis looked over at the device and she looks onto the screen with a Piranha virus shown. She started to type some buttons and pulled a lever. In a matter of seconds, a Piranha virus has been unleashed. "Perfect. Our first Piranha virus."

"Wow, that's very nice, Master Cyclonis," Dark Ace applaud on this moment.

"Thank you for that comment, Dark Ace. The next step for this revenge is to put a bounty on that so called Empress' head. And here's how."

The evil empress puts a small crystal on her neck and upon touching it, her appearance has changed and she looks just like Roll when she was under the control of World Three. This includes with a mascara, high heels, sharp teeth, and sharp fingernails.

"Ah, I get it now," Maddy answered with glee. "You're going to impersonate her, do some crimes, and blame it all on her, right?"

"Exactly," Cyclonis said with an slasher smile on her face and turns her staff into a whip, the same whip Roll used while she was Empress. "This is one great way to place a hunt on her. When everyone founds out it is that 'Empress' wannabe who did it, they're so going to hate her that an angry mob will be formed to get her."

"Heh. I'm liking this plan already," Mr. Match agreed.

"Me too!" Count Zap joined in.

"Me, three," Yahoot replied while meditating.

This is going to be perfect for the Empress of Cyclonia to get her revenge scheme complete. She heads down to a bank during the night in order to start a robbery. Upon her arrival, she has tied down security guards and have the viruses surround them. Using her whip to open the vault, the moneybags are revealed.

"Roll, soon, you're going to be a wanted fugitive all over the city."

She laughs at this moment to come. It looks like she is going to have her revenge after all, but the result will still have to wait until it is confirmed if it can be completed or not.


End file.
